1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an automatic dosingtype dispenser for such products as toilet tank additives; for instance, bleaches, detergents and dyes or the like. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a rotatable dispenser which has no internal moving parts, but instead relies on movement of the entire dispenser to produce the necessary dispensing action.
2. Background Information
Inasmuch as detailed background information may be found in related application Ser. No. 265,555 filed May 20, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,763 issued on Feb. 1, 1983, reference may be made to such patent.
It is considered sufficient to indicate here that there has existed a long standing need for apparatus for dispensing bleach, detergent and dye or the like, on an automatic basis into a toilet bowl so as to be sure that the bowl will be kept in a completely sanitary state, or at least be in such state as to require very infrequent cleaning by the user.
Similarly to the invention of related U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,763, the present invention relies on certain flotation principles, as well as appropriate pivoting of the dispenser structure. However, the present invention provides an improved arrangement utilizing such principles for efficient and economic dispensing of a liquid solution. Moreover, such arrangement minimizes leaching of the cleaning or liquid solution into the toilet tank between flushes.